Final Words
by ladymistress
Summary: Naruto's dad just got a kid from the streets. Naruto's new friend/brother.


◄◘•S_A_S_U_N_A_R_U_ 2•◘►

There was a boy named Uzumaki Naruto, age 9 who doesn't go to school but instead help his father at work, Naruto is a loner and never had any friends. Naruto's mother died when Naruto was still a toddler.

"Tou-san, are there any more things left I need to transfer?" Naruto asked his father smiling and waiting for further instructions that his papa might give.

"Ie, Naruto-kun, it's done."

Naruto is a boy with ambitions who hopes to take the place of his father when he dies.

One day, Naruto didn't come to work with his father; he did the household chores for he saw that the house was messy. After work, his father, Uzumaki Arashi who has another name of "YONDAIME" came home with a wounded, abandoned boy.

Naruto greeted his father and widened his eyes to see such poor thing. Naruto quickly dropped the mop he was holding, he didn't mind asking his father where he got the boy and went to the poor boy, quickly; he treated his wounds with medicine and shared some of his clothes.

The boy just stared at Naruto as if it was the only time that the boy felt loved and cared for.

"Hey kid, what happened to you?" Naruto asked curiously not knowing if he might hurt the boy's feelings.

The boy just looked at Naruto like he didn't hear it, but he did.

"Huh? Sorry if you can't hear me" Naruto apologizes. "And still I apologized though he can't hear."

The boy just looked at him and smiled.

"Hmmm" I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto of Hidden Leaf village, and you are?"

The boy just stared at Naruto blankly. Naruto lent him a paper and a pen for him to write his name on.

There the boy wrote in Japanese?

SA-SU-KE, U-CHI-HA.

"Huh? So you are from an Uchiha village? How the heck did you get here to Hidden Village?" Naruto asked curiously.

The boy just tilted his head sadly.

"Oh? Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, really, I'm sorry." Naruto persisted. Naruto's Father peeped in Naruto's room and smiled. "Good, they are getting along." Arashi said and left the two.

Naruto stood up from his chair and told the boy Sasuke that he has to do his household chores. Naruto grabbed the mop again and began mopping. The boy Sasuke just looked at him mopping and thought that he should help too to make himself useful there. Sasuke grabbed another mop and mopped with Naruto. Naruto was happy that he was helping. Sasuke just smiled at Naruto and continued mopping. At last, all the household chores were done and Naruto and Sasuke sat back on the couch to rest.

"Phew!! At last, mopping is over!" Naruto exhaustedly pant.

Sasuke just looked at him all worked up and tired. Naruto fell asleep and so did Sasuke; they fell asleep on the same couch. Arashi saw the both of them and tried to take a picture of them together.

6 YEARS PASSED and Sasuke and Naruto became best friends, Sasuke was almost like a speechless brother to Naruto, they played together, eat together and laughed together. It almost seemed impossible to separate them. One day, Naruto felt sick, Sasuke was always there for him, Sasuke was the one who took care of Naruto. Day by day, his sickness gets worse and sometimes Naruto couldn't bear the pain in his chest. Naruto had an incurable disease. Sasuke was worried and tried everything to help him. He was with Naruto from day to night, trying to support him. Arashi Uzumaki came to Naruto's room with bad news.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry… Naruto won't make it…" Arashi told Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke was shocked, tears rolled down from Sasuke's eyes reminiscing about the good times they were together. "Sasuke, please don't cry, I'm always here for you, you know that." Naruto said as he comforted Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes and hugged him like a brother. Naruto didn't hug him back.

"Sasuke, please don't hug me, you might get the disease I have." Naruto told Sasuke.

Arashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke, looking down, knowing that it was almost the time of his only son to pass.

Naruto felt so weak and closed his eyes. "Sasuke, I'm so happy that I met you, I'm happy that you never left my side, you gave me support and made me realize the word friendship." Naruto said. "But I guess everything has to come to an end, Sasuke." He continued.

Arashi bowed his head down and wept. Sasuke knew what Naruto meant and cried. Naruto touched Sasuke's face, and comforted him. Naruto felt the unbearable pain again and became very weak.

"Naruto, please don't leave my side." Sasuke wished as he continued to cry, holding Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke, thank you for being my friend, Sayonara" Naruto said as he dropped his hand and passed away, smiling for it was the first time he heard Sasuke talk.

"Naruto, Please don't leave me…" Sasuke wished as he lay down on Naruto's chest.

(NINJA CUP, GOLDEN)

(CURRENT TIME, AFTER NARUTO and SENSEI-SASUKE became close friends)

Naruto surfs on the internet; he went to and clicked on his name.

Naruto: Gah, Sensei-Sasuke… Come, come…

Sasuke came over to Naruto's desk and see what Naruto's problem was.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously as he looked at the site that Naruto opened. "WHAT is THIS??"

"Naruto then pulled Sasuke to his…" Naruto continued reading the fan fiction.

"WTF...!" Sasuke screamed.

"There's no way I would do that to my Sensei." Naruto argued to the computer innocently.

"Naruto, who ever had thought of this doesn't know the real story about us." As Sasuke explained the whole storyline about them.

"Yosh, a new update to my Fan fiction, hehehe…" Sakura grinned as she hid inside a cabinet, spying!

----


End file.
